Nuit brûlante à Shin Makoku
by Leliel's lullabies
Summary: Deux garçons, une chambre, et de vrais et profonds sentiments qui les unissent. Que dire de plus ? [ficlet, shonen ai]


Titre : Nuit brûlante à Shin Makoku

Auteur : Leliël

Base : Kyou Kara Maoh

Grade : PG.

Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages de KKM ne m'appartiennent pas, je n'ai aucun droit sur eux, si ce n'est de pouvoir baver dessus.

Note : Je crois avoir rarement atteint une telle profondeur dans les sentiments de mes persos. Je sais que ça peut être éprouvant à la lecture, mais… tenez le coup. Je sais que vous en êtes capables.

Et ...WSAC, parce que nous le valons bien. XD

* * *

Nuit brûlante à Shin Makoku.

¤0O0¤

Les nuits, à Shin Makoku, étaient généralement douces et calmes, bercées par un ciel piqueté d'étoiles.  
Et le palais du serment du sang ne faisait pas exception à cette règle, baignant dans l'air tiède de cette soirée de juillet.  
On pouvait même dire que cette nuit, le châteaux était particulièrement paisible.  
A n'en pas douter, la présence du Maou n'était pas étrangère à ce phénomène.

C'était ce que se disait Dorcas, laissant vagabonder son esprit parmi les détours sombres et vides des couloirs menant aux appartements royaux.  
Il ne s'était écoulé que quelques heures depuis le début de son tour de garde, mais la fatigue commençait déjà à se faire sentir dans l'esprit de ce dévoué citoyen, aidant gentiment les vagabondages de ses curieuses réflexions.  
En fait, il en était à somnoler légèrement contre l'un des rideaux damassé qui entourait le chambranle de la porte à double battant, quand tout à coup, un son aigu le fit sauter sur ses pieds.

« - Ah ! Mauviette ! »

Pendant un instant, les yeux écarquillés, Dorcas crut avoir mal entendu.  
Ce ne pouvait pas être la voix de son altesse Von Bielefield, bien sur… à cette heure-là, lui et sa Majesté devaient être endormis depuis longtemps déjà.  
C'est ainsi que le garde se raisonna, jusqu'à ce qu'un « Yuuri ! » outré s'échappa des battants sculptés de la porte.  
Surpris, le soldat se demanda un instant s'il serait judicieux de frapper à la porte des futurs conjoints, quand d'autres paroles traversèrent le bois. Cette fois-ci, il s'agissait sans aucun doute possible de la voix de Wolfram.  
« - Tu me fais mal, brute !  
Fais donc un peu attention à ce que tu fais, et sois un peu plus doux !  
Je ne suis pas une de ces filles ridiculement bronzées avec qui tu flirtes sur la plage, moi ! »

Quelque chose comme un dénégation à voix basse fit se tendre les oreilles de Dorcas. Cette intonation de voix ressemblait à s'y méprendre avec celle du Roi. Mais l'autre voix reprit, toujours plus fort.

« - Quoi ?  
Si tu croyais que je ne t'avais pas vu, sale tricheur !  
Maintenant continue, mauviette ! »

Le soldat, très étonné de cette conversation nocturne, se dit que les promis avaient sûrement roulés hors du lit (ou plus probablement, que pour une fois ce soit Wolfram ait été poussé).  
Enfin, rien d'anormal en soit. Il était de notoriété publique que la relation entre les futurs époux était pour le moins… passionnée.  
Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entendait Sir Bielefield s'exclamer ainsi.  
C'est donc rasséréné qu'il reprit sa garde.  
Jusqu'à ce que…

« - Yuuri ! Mais tu ne sais vraiment rien faire de tes dix doigts, espèce de boulet ! »  
A travers la cloison de bois, un grognement indistinct répondit à la remarque.  
De plus en plus étonné, Darcos tendit instinctivement l'oreille.  
« - M'appelle pas comme ça !  
Et puis, je te ferais remarquer que pour moi, c'est la première fois. »

Silence gêné.  
« - Vraiment ?  
- A-avec un garçon, oui. »  
Autre silence.

« - Bon, ce n'est pas grave, souffla la voix du blond, soudain devenue plus douce.  
Ce qu'il faut, c'est y aller tout doucement.  
Commence d'abord par bien étaler, du bout des doigts.  
Après, tu peux faire de légers cercles autour, toujours en douceur  
Mm…moui…comme ça. »

Dans le couloir, on n'entendit plus que des respirations étouffée et quelques gémissements durant de longues minutes. Puis , un timide « - Attention…tu dois bien la faire pénétrer. » frappa les oreilles de l'intrus.  
En réponse, un son plus bas vola à travers la cloison :

« - Et là… est-ce que ça va ?  
Un halètement plus fort que les précédents.  
- Ah… oui !  
Yuuri… tu peux…plus bas…  
Mmmh… oh !  
Yuuri !  
Vas – y ! Plus fort ! »

A cette injonction, le garde sentit le sang lui monter au joues.  
Serait-ce possible que les fiancés…  
Non.  
Non, non.  
Et pourtant, les sons qui lui parvenaient aux oreilles laissaient peu de place à l'imagination.  
Et les gémissement du Seigneur Bielefield, les plaintes sourdes du Roi… peut être que les deux promis…

« - Darcos ! »

Soudainement, une apostrophe d'un tout autre genre retentit aux oreille du soldat  
« - Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ! »

Le soldat , surpris pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, manqua de s'effondrer sur la lourde porte de bois dans sa précipitation à se redresser.

Avançant dans le couloir sombre, son Altesse Gunter Von Crist avait interrompu un bien étrange spectacle devant la chambre de sa Majesté.  
Penché vers la porte vernie, il avait cru voir Darcos avec l'oreille appuyée sur la porte des appartement de Yuuri (et Wolfram, accessoirement).

Découvert au beau milieu de son activité peu licite, le soldat essaya de bafouiller une explication pour son supérieur à l'air sévère, lorsqu'un bruit singulier traversa la fine cloison vers les couloirs.

« - Oh, Yuuri !  
Encore, ne t'arrêtes pas ! »

Un grognement rauque frappa les oreilles des deux indiscrets, puis un geignement à peine audible :  
« - Wolf… je n'en peux plus ! »

Après s'être échangé un bref regard d'intelligence, les deux hommes présents dans le couloir rougirent furieusement de concert.  
Gunter, qui avait décidément l'air de vouloir concurrencer le record d'apnée des petits requins, fini par chuchoter à son comparse :

« - Enfin, Dorcas, est-ce que…. ? »  
Soulevant un peu plus un sourcil en une expression suggestive, la question muette de son Altesse ne pouvait être mal interprétée.  
Dorcas, les yeux rivés au sol de marbre, aurait pu prétendre son ignorance en réponse, si seulement un gémissement particulièrement sonore ne s'était pas fait entendre à cet instant.

Plus embarrassé que jamais, ne jugea pas utile de répliquer de vive voix. La réaction du Seigneur ne se fit d'ailleurs pas attendre.

Il sembla retrouver soudainement l'usage des ses poumons, en même temps que de ses cordes vocales.

Oh, par Shinou, souffla-t-il à voix basse, le visage baissé.  
Majesté…  
On peut dire que c'est un évènement plutôt inattendu ! Et en avance sur nos souhaits !  
Bien sur, ceci est en soi une très bonne nouvelle, se dépêcha-t-il d'ajouter.

Il sembla se reprendre un peu, ainsi que recouvrir les couleurs qui avaient déserté son visage quelques instant auparavant, puis il dit, comme pour lui-même :  
« - Sa Majesté…  
C'est peut-être ces quelques jours au bord de la plage qui ont finit par les rapprocher, l'air marin, la proximité entre corps humides et uniquement vêtu par notre superbe maillot de bain officiel… »  
Gunter secoua brusquement la tête, comme pour remettre ses idée en place.

« - Sa Majesté est décidément un homme qui ne perd pas de temps. »

Tout à coup, il sembla reprendre conscience de la personne qui se tenait près de lui, et déclara au garde :  
« - Bien, soldat, il va de soi que tout ceci doit rester ente nous le temps de préparer les déclaration de mariage officielles, n'est-ce pas ? »  
Dorcas hocha vigoureusement de la tête.  
Apparemment satisfait de sa réponse, l'homme en blanc rajouta :  
« - Nous sommes donc d'accord, vous pouvez disposer maintenant. »

Puis le conseiller royal se détourna vivement, apparemment en proie à une grande agitation.  
En fixant l'homme qui s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité du couloir, Dorcas crut entendre quelque chose comme « doit immédiatement prévenir Gwendal de la bonne nouvelle », « préparer le château pour la cérémonie de demain » et « commencer à envoyer les cartons d'invitation » entre deux marmottements.

Mais sans prévenir, le conseiller se retourna précipitamment vers le garde, l'expression indignée et curieusement rosée.  
« - Alors, Dorcas ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore planté ici ?  
Vous ne pensez tout de même pas rester devant cette porte toute la nuit, non !

- N-non votre Altesse ! »

Et le garde fit rapidement demi-tour envers l'outrageante porte, quelque peu honteux.  
Les joues en feux, mais secrètement réjoui pour le royaume de la scène qui s'était déroulée près de lui, Darcos s'éloigna nonchalamment de la porte des appartement royaux.  
Tout de même… il ne s'attendait pas du tout à voir un jour cette facette du Maou.  
Comme quoi, ce jeune homme était décidément une personne pleine de surprise.

Une porte et quelques mètres plus loin , les deux fiancés royaux achevaient leur bruyantes activités, parfaitement insouciant et insoucieux de la scène qui venait de se jouer près de leur chambre.

Satisfait, Yuuri terminait alors sa tache.  
Wolfram de son coté avait laissé échapper un dernier soupir, avant de libérer son fiancé.

Celui-ci, en souriant béatement, se dit qu'il y avait au moins une bonne chose de faite, se soir.  
Et après ce qu'il venait de faire à Wolfram, eh bien…  
Disons que le jeune prince avait tout intérêt à dormir bien gentiment sur le ventre cette nuit, sans trop remuer, s'il ne voulait pas s'exposer à quelques… douleurs inutiles.  
Ce qui était évidemment synonyme pour Yuuri d'une vraie nuit de repos… enfin.  
C'est donc l'esprit en paix que le Maou s'apprêta à s'endormir.

Mais tout de même… intérieurement, Yuuri se dit que la prochaine fois, Wolfram n'avait qu'a se trouver un autre pigeon pour passer de la crème sur ses coups de soleil.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu. ;)


End file.
